


Un pomeriggio

by MaryFangirl



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: After Finale, Established Relationship, F/M, Lemon, Love, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: Glielo diceva spesso. Come a voler recuperare il tanto tempo perso, ma che forse era stato necessario per portarli esattamente dov'erano, anche se Kaori non riteneva che quelle parole fossero indispensabili. Era bellissimo sentirle, naturalmente, ma non ne aveva un imprescindibile bisogno.
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Kudos: 4





	Un pomeriggio

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti ^^ prima di ricominciare a postare fanfiction/traduzioni con più capitoli, intervengo con una piccola one shot che ho scritto oggi di getto. Mi sono fatta ispirare da alcune fan art molto piccanti trovate sul web ma anche dai 'dibattiti' che nascono quasi quotidianamente sul gruppo Facebook 'City Hunter Italian Forum' (invito chi non l'ha ancora fatto a unirsi a noi!). Chi ha partecipato a quelle conversazioni capirà che ho inserito diversi concetti che sono saltati fuori. C'è una bella dose di lemon/smut, ecco il perché del rating rosso, ma con Ryo e Kaori non riuscirò mai a scrivere soltanto una PWP dove i sentimenti non sono coinvolti, mi risulta proprio impossibile ^^;;
> 
> Grazie dell'attenzione e buona lettura!

L'estate giapponese non si smentiva neanche quell'anno, afosa e appiccicosa come sempre, capace di risucchiare le energie alla maggior parte della popolazione nipponica.

Le strade e i marciapiedi di Shinjuku erano, in quel periodo, attraversate da pochi coraggiosi che osavano uscire in una calura così opprimente da lasciare senza fiato e desiderare di poter camminare nudi.

Quasi tutti preferivano rimanere in casa a poltrire con il sostegno di condizionatori e ventilatori, altri si rifugiavano in centri commerciali e cinema dove l'aria condizionata era fin troppo fredda e alimentava il senso di smarrimento una volta che si tornava fuori, c'era anche chi preferiva la piscina per un po' di sana attività fisica senza il problema del sudore e del caldo insopportabile.

Quel giorno, tuttavia, la morsa dell'estate era alleviata dal contributo del vento amico che soffiava dolcemente facendo muovere alberi e bandiere altrimenti immobili da giorni.

Le tende di casa Saeba-Makimura svolazzavano al ritmo della brezza che l'intera Tokyo agognava.

Ryo Saeba era seduto sul divano del salotto con la testa reclinata all'indietro e un'aria pacifica. Non capitava spesso che rimanesse con le mani in mano, lui che era sempre così energico e in movimento, ma l'estate prosciugava anche lui e a dire il vero persino i criminali e i clan mafiosi in quel periodo sembravano decidere di mettersi in pausa e darsi una calmata.

Sapeva che Saeko era in vacanza per un paio di settimane, dunque non sarebbe stato disturbato nemmeno su quel fronte. Inoltre si era da poco chiuso un affare di protezione nei confronti di una cantante famosa e il loro conto in banca aveva gioiosamente accolto un assegno con molti zeri, quindi non c'era attualmente motivo per affannarsi a cercare un lavoro.

La sua compagna generalmente super attiva aveva accantonato i volantini con cui normalmente avrebbe invaso tutta Shinjuku e aveva scoperto che una giornata di ozio non era un grave delitto, una volta ogni tanto. In realtà, poi, si trattava solo di un pomeriggio di pigrizia, non erano stati immobili tutto il giorno. La mattina l'avevano trascorsa al poligono per proseguire con le lezioni di Kaori, approfittando del fatto che quello fosse l'angolo più fresco della casa. Avevano anche fatto qualche simulazione di eventualità potenziale, con Ryo che si metteva in agguato e Kaori che doveva percepire la sua presenza e capire da quale angolo e come sarebbe stata attaccata.

Il tempo era trascorso più velocemente di quanto avessero pensato. Dopo un pranzo meno abbondante del solito, Ryo si era accomodato sul divano e Kaori lo aveva seguito, sdraiandosi e lasciando la testa sulle sue gambe.

Dopo poco più di un anno di relazione stabile, le cose andavano a gonfie vele e tra di loro regnava una serenità che Ryo non avrebbe mai pensato di poter raggiungere. Per la maggior parte della sua vita era stato convinto che sarebbe morto giovane e solo, probabilmente in qualche vicolo lugubre e puzzolente: questo era il motivo per cui aveva sempre e solo pensato al presente, dandosi alla pazza gioia quando ne aveva occasione senza riflettere sul domani, con una filosofia molto basica della vita: mangiare, dormire, fare sesso. Uccidere.

Ma la vita che lui riteneva di avere indubbiamente sotto controllo aveva avuto altri piani, perché lo aveva condotto a una convivenza con una persona quanto più diversa potesse esserci da lui.

Era stata dura, era stato un percorso lungo e tortuoso, e solo una persona così paziente e piena di abnegazione come la sua Kaori avrebbe potuto sopportare e resistere tanto a lungo; ma aveva avuto ragione lei.

I tanti passi indietro erano stati frustranti, ma quelli in avanti erano stati come piccole tessere di un mosaico che alla fine avevano completato il capolavoro, per quanto inizialmente sembrasse un'impresa impossibile. Lui aveva avuto paura, molta. Diverse volte, prima che la loro situazione si stabilizzasse, aveva sentito il bisogno di allontanarsi, di riflettere. Kaori era così invadente, in tutti i sensi, a giudicare in primis da quanto fosse presente nei suoi pensieri, che a lungo una parte di sé aveva avvertito la necessità di tornare da solo. Quella parte aveva cercato di convincerlo che stava bene anche senza di lei. L'idea di una relazione seria lo aveva spaventato molto, non solo perché non aveva mai avuto punti di riferimento a riguardo, ma anche perché doveva rinunciare a un'intera vita in cui aveva fatto tutto quello che voleva, tra donne e altro, un'esistenza piena di libertà che come altro lato della medaglia aveva la certezza che alla fine lui rimanesse sempre solo. Anche quando le sue avventure si erano ridotte fino a scomparire, la paura era rimasta perché aveva un concetto di vita talmente radicato e sedimentato da così tanto tempo, praticamente da sempre, che la sola idea di impegnarsi totalmente sapendo che dopo non avrebbe più potuto fare tutto quello che gli passava della testa, gli aveva fatto mancare la terra sotto i piedi. Perché non si sarebbe più trattato solo di scaldare un letto ma di affrontare ogni cosa insieme, anche discussioni e problemi, e questo gli aveva fatto desiderare di fuggire. Si era comportato però da gatto che si mangia la coda, perché aveva già ammesso a se stesso da tempo di non potere né volere vivere senza Kaori.

Quando erano tornati dal matrimonio di Miki e Umi, era stata lei a mettere in chiaro le cose. Nonostante fosse ancora emotivamente agitata, l'aveva guardato dritto negli occhi e gli aveva detto:

"L'altra volta ho deciso di perdonarti e tornare da te nonostante il tuo comportamento da stronzo e vigliacco, ma ho anche promesso a me stessa che sarebbe stata l'ultima possibilità. Se da domani tornerà tutto come se non fosse successo niente, io me ne andrò, ma non mi limiterò a spostarmi dall'altra parte della strada".

Era stata risoluta come non mai e Ryo aveva capito che non erano parole a vuoto. Non aveva risposto ma si era avvicinato a lei per baciarla, e così il giorno del matrimonio di Miki e Umi era combaciato con l'inizio di una nuova dimensione per Ryo e Kaori.

Ancora una volta lei era stata in grado di stupirlo con la sua pazienza accompagnata da una determinazione non indifferente e lui, come un animaletto inizialmente diffidente, si era pian piano aperto sempre di più. Non rimpiangeva affatto la sua scelta ed era felice, anche se spesso aveva paura a pensarlo.

La complicità e l'affinità con Kaori si erano rafforzate, lei era la sua compagna e anima gemella e non esisteva più alcun dubbio. Era inoltre un'amante molto appassionata e audace, superate le prime volte in cui timidezza e inesperienza l'avevano guidata, ma anche lui inizialmente si era rivelato piuttosto impacciato, perché aveva voluto che fosse speciale, perché non si trattava di una notte e via, aveva voluto che fosse bello per lei e non spaventoso. Continuavano a scoprirsi giorno per giorno e a crescere insieme, fianco a fianco.

Il flusso di immagini che Ryo stava ripassando nella sua testa fu interrotto da un lieve movimento di Kaori, su cui concentrò la sua attenzione. Il viso di lei si mostrava oramai furioso in poche occasioni, quando di tanto in tanto lui faceva ancora il buffone con le altre, ma si trattava solo di un gioco a cui entrambi partecipavano consapevole che non ci fosse niente di reale; nella maggior parte dei casi, l'espressione di Kaori era come la vedeva in quel momento, distesa e contenta. Kaori si godeva la deliziosa arietta che alitava attraverso le finestre ed era perfettamente comoda sulle gambe del suo compagno. Quest'ultimo la osservò, senza stupirsi di rimanere ammaliato dai suoi seni messi in risalto dal top arancione che le lasciava scoperto l'ombelico. Non indossava neanche il reggiseno, asserendo di essere molto più comoda durante le lezioni di tiro e di combattimento corpo a corpo. A Ryo non importava la motivazione, si limitava ad apprezzare, lieto di non doverlo più nascondere. Scese con lo sguardo verso i pantaloni bianchi e morbidi che le fasciavano il sedere così bene che se fosse uscita avrebbe dovuto mettersi addosso un cartello 'Vietato ai minori di 18 anni'; da quella posizione non poteva vederlo ma lo conosceva molto bene, si era appassionato a toccarglielo e stringerlo ogni volta che ne aveva occasione. Amava tutto di lei, bellissima dentro e sublime fuori, qualsiasi idea di potersi stancare della stessa donna era relegata nei meandri del passato e non gli aveva più solleticato il cervello neanche per sbaglio.

Quasi senza accorgersene, mentre con le dita le accarezzava i capelli, cominciò a sfiorare con l'altra mano il suo ventre, avvertendo un altro leggero movimento di Kaori che non parlò né sospirò, rimanendo con gli occhi chiusi e la testa sulle sue cosce.

Le carezze delicate videro il dito indice di Ryo disegnare alcuni cerchi intorni al suo ombelico, notando la sua pelle che reagiva anche se Kaori continuava a stare ferma, ma un sorriso compiaciuto si distese sul suo volto. Probabilmente immaginava che non si sarebbe fermato lì ed ebbe ragione, perché Ryo superò la barriera del top e la sua mano viaggiò lentamente in alto, giungendo a raccogliere un seno. Questa volta Kaori ansimò appena, inarcandosi impercettibilmente contro il suo palmo. Ryo massaggiò un seno e con le punte di indice e pollice strinse il capezzolo che si inturgidì, continuando a serrare e rilasciare, finendo per arrotolarle il top più in alto e avere maggiore libertà davanti alle sue nudità rivelate.

Ryo gemette piano sentendo la mano di Kaori che lo accarezzava attraverso i pantaloni, era ben sveglio e desideroso di continuare a giocare.

Kaori si sollevò un poco, in modo da trovare una posizione più comoda e si girò senza degnarsi di togliere la maglietta che rimase sopra il seno ma adoperandosi per abbassarsi i pantaloni e le mutandine.

Sorrise con malizia a Ryo mentre, offrendogli la visione di sé praticamente nuda, abbassava la cerniera dei suoi jeans e tornava a sdraiarsi, questa volta a pancia in giù, schiacciando i seni contro il tessuto del divano e lasciando campo libero perché Ryo potesse guardare il suo sederino meravigliosamente tondo e liscio.

Ryo allungò una mano a stringere una natica ma rantolò quando Kaori appoggiò la bocca sul suo sesso.

Le sue morbide labbra iniziarono a succhiarlo e la sua lingua a leccarlo su e giù, in un ritmo che lei dettava avendo ormai imparato cosa e come gli piaceva. Suggeva più rapidamente la punta per poi procedere con la lingua in basso, lentamente. Alternava i movimenti, orgogliosa mentre lo sentiva spostare i fianchi per incontrarla, si abbassò ancora un po' per raggiungere con la lingua i suoi testicoli, cosa che faceva sempre impazzire Ryo senza eccezioni.

Mentre il suo viso si sfigurava per il piacere che Kaori gli provocava, con la mano Ryo si spostò dai suoi glutei un po' più in profondità e trovò l'intimità di lei, calda e bagnata. Non era così facile riuscire ad accarezzarla trovando a sua volta il ritmo mentre lei proseguiva a strofinare le labbra e la lingua sul suo sesso, ma pur respirando sempre più affannatamente, trovò il suo punto più sensibile e lo stuzzicò, rimanendo all'esterno per stimolarla aiutato dai suoi umori ed entrando in lei con le dita quando Kaori si fece più frenetica e prese a succhiare più velocemente, scuotendo le anche contro la mano di Ryo che si coordinò e affondò in lei ripetutamente con due dita.

Con l'altra mano le accarezzava i capelli intanto che muoveva il bacino, il bombardamento di sensazioni lo ubriacava, la bocca instancabile su di lui e il suo sesso bollente che accoglieva le sue dita lo stavano avvicinando molto più rapidamente del solito all'apice.

Ansimando e grugnendo, sentì Kaori contrarsi e subito dopo essere travolta dall'ondata di piacere che la fece gridare lasciando per qualche secondo la sua erezione. Kaori alzò gli occhi sul suo viso e lo vide leccarsi le dita con aria famelica.

Tremante per l'orgasmo, lei riprese a leccarlo più lentamente e a tenere la punta del suo sesso tra le labbra mentre con la mano accarezzava il resto fino ai testicoli. Ryo si lasciò andare e strinse i suoi capelli quasi dolorosamente quando Kaori prese a masturbarlo sempre più velocemente, facendolo gridare e riversare nella sua mano. Ryo rimase sfiatato per diversi secondi e quando rivolse lo sguardo su Kaori notò la sua espressione facciata nell'imitare il gesto di lui di poco prima, suggendosi le dita. Emise un altro gemito e la tirò su, facendola sedere sulle sue ginocchia, impossessandosi avidamente delle sue labbra e toccandola dove riusciva ad arrivare, i seni, i fianchi, di nuovo le natiche che strinse e impastò con foga.

Mentre la febbricitante emozione dell'orgasmo si abbassava, lui affondò il viso nel suo collo e morse dolcemente, facendola trasalire. Era orgoglioso di conoscere ormai molto bene i suoi punti deboli e al contempo che lei sapesse i propri. Anche nel sesso avevano saputo trovare una rara chimica, impensabile da raggiungere anche con la prostituta più esperta. Ed era ovvio, pensò Ryo riprendendo a respirare normalmente, l'amore rendeva la condivisione carnale tutt'altra cosa che lo sfogo di un istinto primario e bestiale, non era più una valvola di scarico per le sue tensioni, paure o incubi del passato, era armonia totale e completa. La sua compagna era un vulcano nell'intimità come in altri momenti di vita quotidiana, una cascata sconvolgente alla fine di un fiume sempre parso tranquillo. L'acqua cheta rompe i ponti, si diceva spesso quando si ritrovava con il fiato mozzato alla fine di un loro amplesso.

Ryo baciò il punto sul collo in cui l'aveva morsa e continuò a lasciare piccoli baci fino al volto, guardandola poi negli occhi.

"Ti amo" le disse. Glielo diceva spesso. Come a voler recuperare il tanto tempo perso, ma che forse era stato necessario per portarli esattamente dov'erano, anche se Kaori non riteneva che quelle parole fossero indispensabili. Era bellissimo sentirle, naturalmente, ma non ne aveva un imprescindibile bisogno. Sapeva che lui l'amava, lo sentiva sotto la pelle, quando facevano l'amore e quando passeggiavano, quando condividevano i pasti e quando guardavano la tv. Era una certezza come il moto della Terra e dei pianeti intorno al sole e come i principi della fisica. Lo sapeva, ne era sicura e non aveva alcun motivo al mondo per dubitarne.

"Ti amo anch'io" gli rispose baciandolo sulla guancia.

"Grazie" aggiunse lui sorprendendola.

Lei alzò un sopracciglio. "Per cosa?"

"Per aver...beh..."

Kaori capì e roteò gli occhi al cielo.

"Ryo, non devi ringraziarmi ogni volta. È una cosa normale e mi piace darti piacere. E non sei stato l'unico a divertirti, se non te ne fossi reso conto" disse con condiscendenza, ammiccando.

Lui annuì, sorridendo, spostandole una ciocca dietro l'orecchio, un gesto semplice ma pieno di dolcezza che scioglieva sempre il cuore di Kaori.

"Beh, vado a farmi una doccia" disse lei togliendosi dalle sue gambe e rimettendosi a posto i vestiti.

"Ti accompagno" fece lui entusiasta, ma la mano di lei lo fermò.

"Alt. Non mi inganni più con la storia del risparmiare acqua. Insieme ci mettiamo sempre il doppio del tempo. Vado a fare una doccia DA SOLA, poi mi metto a preparare una bella cenetta e magari anche un dolce" decretò senza ammettere obiezioni.

Lui si riprese dalla delusione del suo no e ghignò. "Tanto lo sai cosa mi piace come dessert..."

Lei lo guardò con aria fintamente offesa ma gli occhi brillanti e si allontanò, scuotendo quel suo culetto favoloso. Ryo decise di approfittarne per schiacciare un pisolino. Richiuse e i pantaloni e si sdraiò.

Mentre sentiva Kaori canticchiare seguita dallo scroscio della doccia, si assopì serenamente, sapendo di essere appagato, e non solo fisicamente.


End file.
